gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam
The GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam is a variant of the GAT-04 Windam featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. A custom unit is piloted by Neo Roanoke. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Jet Windam is the GAT-04 Windam equipped with the AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Striker, a Striker Pack that grants flight capabilities in Earth's atmosphere and thus is the standard equipment of the Windam on Earth (although some Windams are seen using the old Aile Striker). With its flight capabilities, the Jet Windam has a distinct advantage over ZAFT's ZAKU-type mobile suits on Earth, possessing greater range, speed, and maneuverability. Furthermore, additional weaponry such as air-to-surface missiles, unguided rocket pods, and air-to-air missile pods can be mounted onto the Jet Striker's wings to improve the suit's combat capabilities. The Jet Windam used by Neo Roanoke has the Jet Striker's various performance limiters removed or dialed back, allowing for increased output and higher speed. Armaments ;*M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm Automatic CIWS :Two CIWS are located in the head and another two on the clavicle. They are primarily for shooting down incoming missiles or enemies at close range. ;*ES04B Beam Saber :The beam saber serves as the Windam's standard melee weapon, and its beam blade can cut through most non beam-resistant material. The Windam is equipped with two beam sabers stored on the top of the side armor. ;*Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrator :Identical to the ones used by Dagger L, these penetrators are dagger-type bombs, which are stored inside the suit's side armor. They can be used for close combat but are most times used as throwing weapons, which can destroy a mobile suit if they hit a critical spot. ;*A52 Offensive Shield Type E :Mounted on the left forearm and/or handheld, it is a physical shield that is used to defend against enemy attacks. This model is a new type of shield and is named as such as it carries missiles. The shield's tip has sharp blades which can be used in close combat. :;*Mk438/B Dual Multipurpose Missile "Würger" SA10 ::The shield mounts two missiles on the back. ;*M9409L Beam Rifle :For ranged combat, the Windam is equipped with a beam rifle. This new beam rifle is larger and more powerful than the beam carbine used by the Dagger L series. ;*"Drache" Air-to-Surface Missiles :Guided heavy anti-ground target missiles mounted on hardpoints on the underside of the jet striker's wings. ;*Mk1323 Unguided Rocket Pods :Rocket pods mounted on hardpoints on the underside of the jet striker's wings. The pods can fire a barrage of unguided rockets that are effective against multiple target types. ;*Mk438 Triple "Würger" Air-to-Air Missile Pods :Missile pods that each hold three anti-air "Würger" missiles that is mounted on the underside of the jet striker's wings. Special Equipment & Features ;*Striker Pack System History The Windam was designed to mount Striker Packs, and one such variant was the Jet Windam - the main Windam configuration used on Earth. During the Second Alliance-PLANT War, the Jet Windams were deployed in nearly all Earthbound battles, sometimes alongside the older GAT-02L2 Dagger L, which also used the same Jet Striker. The Jet Windam made its first known combat debut during Operation Spear of Twilight early in the war, when a relatively small force of Windams caused significant casualties to ZAKUs being dropped from space to reinforce the Carpentaria and Gibraltar garrisons. They also took part in many battles against the ZAFT ship LHM-BB01 Minerva during its journey from the Carpentaria Base to the Gibraltar Base. The suits deployed in these battles however were shot down in massive number by the Minerva's mobile suits. One prominent exception was Neo Roanoke's custom Windam, whose Jet Striker was modified for greater mobility. He proved to be a formidable enemy even for ZAFT ace Athrun Zala, whose attacks he always evaded. His suit was however critically damaged in the Battle of Berlin by Kira Yamato in his ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, although Neo was able to destroy the Freedom's shield using an anti-armor penetrator. Jet Windams were also deployed during ZAFT's attack on Heaven's Base. Gallery GAT-04+AQME-A4E1 - Jet Windam - Front View.jpg Jet Windam 02.png Jet Windam 01.png Jet Windam Pilot.png Windam squad assaulting the Minever.jpg Windam (Get punched through at the cockpit).jpg Jet Windam Pilot Jet Windam 03.png Jet Windam 06.png Jet Windam - Neo Custom 01.png Jet Windam - Neo Custom 02.png Jet Windam - Neo Custom 03.png Windam1.jpg Windam2.jpg Windam3.jpg Windam4.jpg JetWindamNeoBattleDestiny.png JetWindamBattleDestiny.png Unit_cr_jet_windam.png|In SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Notes And Trivia *In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Battle Destiny, aside from the mobility specs, the normal Jet Windam and Neo's Custom one each have slightly different equipment and SP Special Attacks. **The standard Jet Windam has the Unguided Rocket Pods as a tertiary weapon and the SP Special is a missile barrage. **Neo's Jet Windam has the Stiletto Anti-armor Penetrators as a tertiary weapon and the SP Special is a one-hit kill Stiletto throw that downs most MS that do not have Phase-Shift armor. External links *GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam on MAHQ.net